This innovation refers to a radiation apparatus for cosmetic and/or medical purposes with ultraviolet and infrared radiation sources mounted in a reflector.
Radiation apparatus of conventional construction in most cases have, aside from the reflector proper, i.e., the active part, adjacent surfaces carrying the operating equipment and furnishing space between the casing. Experience has shown that the parts adjacent to the active reflector will become very hot. This undesired heating is caused by conduction of heat. The upper surfaces are additionally heated by the ascending hot air. For the most part the surfaces surrounding the reflector are made of a metallic piece of material out of which the reflector is formed (German Specification 1,764,399). The cavity of the reflector then merges into the surrounding surfaces, and these metallic parts become very hot during operation.
It is the object of this innovation to remove the aforementioned disadvantages but nevertheless to provide a radiation apparatus of simple construction.
This problem is solved in that reflector is separated from, set off against, and projecting from the adjacent surfaces of radiation apparatus.
The reflector and the adjacent surfaces are stamped out of one piece and are thereafter separated by means of an appropriate cutting tool. A connection can be made between these parts by bridges of a suitable material. The air space existing between the reflector and the walls reduces the conduction of heat between these parts and prevents excessive heating. Heating of the upper surfaces is further prevented by letting the reflector protrude from the adjacent walls so that the ascending air does not sweep along these surfaces. It was found that adjacent surfaces have a temperature of about 25.degree. less than that of the reflector.